Truth or Dare Basket of Blowpops
by Kiwi Pirate
Summary: A bunch fo soul reapers playing truth or dare, orihime slightly drunk and some how a basket of lollipops are thrown into the mix. what is Freya to do? Play of course! What flavor will she choose? Rated M for my dirty mind and out of the boxiness!
1. Truth or dare with a sweet twist

It was a normal evening at the Kurosaki house… well as normal as it can be with several soul reapers hanging out in Ichigo's living room...

I had shown up late for the party celebrating a full year that Ichigo has had his soul reaper powers. (A year since he learned the name of his own zanpaktou)

Oh by the way my name is Freya Soli. I am actually from America but my mother is Japanese so I moved here to love with her after my dad died. I have walnut brown hair and bright green and amber hazel eyes and olive tan skin. My hair reaches just a little past my shoulders and cut in layers. I have side bangs over my right eye. Turning off my iPod when I reached the house, I quickly knocked on the door. Moments later Ichigo greeted me with a smile. "Hey Freya, glad you made it!" I smiled apologetically. "Heh sorry I was running late and my idiot brother decided to take the car without telling me and I had to walk/run here" I laughed and Ichigo waved it off as not a problem. "Well, come on in everyone is waiting for you so we can start the game" he let me in the door and I took my purple plaid converse high tops off showing my mixed matched colorful socks. I stepped into the living room and ichigo was right everyone WAS here!

"Hey Freya!" "Soli-san" "Freya-chan!" "Hello" "sup" "Hn…"

"Nice to see you Freya!" everyone greeted I their own way but still I had to speak up about…

"Toshiro…I will call you captain Hitsugaya if you would just call me Freya!" I scolded the white haired boy who had called me Soli-san. "Where I come from I'm not used to that so quit it!" I argued with a pout and everyone laughed. I laughed along with them in the end. "Right so Freya is here now so lets start the game!" Orihime cheered and held out a basket of different types of sweet candy!

"One boy and one girl will be assigned to a flavor! We will play truth or dare and if a person refuses a double or a majority favor dare they must choose a candy! You and the person that was assigned to the flavor you chose will be locked in the guest room for three more turns in the game. A dare might take a long time or a short time and if someone else has to choose we will give you seven minutes!" (A/N: as much as I would love to put yaoi in this, it makes it a lot less confusing in choosing flavors with both a boy and girl on them)

I looked at the orange haired girl like she was crazy. "That's extremely confusing" I stated bluntly and everyone laughed. "Alright nose goes!" Renji called and everyone was quicker to putting their finger on their nose than I so I was to be truth or dared first. "Freya…truth of dare" Orihime smiled at me playfully. "truth" I smiled nervously back. "What is your stuff animal's name again?" she asked coyly and I was surprised by her boldness and strange attitude. I blushed bright and stuttered before sighing in defeat I stared at my knees that were pushed to my chest as I leaned back into the couch. "F-flea…" I admitted. I had a stuffed golden retriever named flea and I still have him in my bed, I don't cuddle with him anymore but I cant sleep without him on the bed still…

"Aww so cute!" orihime cooed and I stared at her long and hard. "Alright who's the idiot that gave Orihime sake?" I looked around the room sternly as I tried to find the culprit just by staring at them. "Oh I did, calm down Freya its only a little bit! Relax, this is a party!" Rangiku said in her carefree voice and I groaned "That doesn't mean she can drink too! we are under aged!" I ranted but everyone just laughed at me again except Toshiro, and Byakuya who both sighed in exasperation. "ugh okay I choose…Toshiro"

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" he screamed in anger and I ignored him. "Truth or dare?" I asked him and he let out a breath of annoyance. "dare" he mumbled. Ah, a captains pride! How easy it is to get them to accept any challenge…I thought to myself with a smirk. "For the next week you have to let everyone call you Toshiro!" I announced and everyone laughed except the snowy haired boy and Byakuya (I wont mention it after this because it's a given fact). "WHAT? No way!" he yelled. "That is improper disrespectable and dishonorable to call a captain by thei…"

"I double the dare!" Ichigo chimed in. "anyone who agrees can add a double dare to the dare" Orihime chimed in after ichigo. "So what's it going to be Toshiro? You want to still refuse because if u refuse a double dare or a majority in favor dare…." Orihime shook the basket of candy in front of Toshiro who growled. "Fine I will let you call me by my first name but _only_ when we are in the world of the living!" he yelled and I hugged him. "yay! Thank you Toshiro!" I cheered.

"Ichigo…Truth or dare?" Toshiro glared at the substitute soul reaper. "Dare I guess"

Ichigo eyed the captain warily who had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. "I dare you to let your hollow prank call Uruhara anything he wants.." everyone stared at the boy like he was insane. "Are you crazy!" ichigo asked the captain. "Apparently so…" the boy smirked wider and ichigo sighed. "Fine but if he goes crazy don't blame me!" Ichigo yelled before closing his eyes. I've never met ichigo's hollow before so this would be interesting to see. Suddenly ichigo popped out from his own body! Now there was two of him except one had paper white, skin and hair but when it opened its eyes the sclera was black and the irises were liquid gold. The first person he made eye contact with was with me. Oi! How did you do that!" Ichigo yelled at the copy of him. "Calm down king ya yell too much…" the copy of Ichigo complained. It sounded just like ichigo only a bit more insane and a bit like he was underwater. "ugh Freya, this is Shiro my hollow" Ichigo introduced the clone to me and I blinked. The hollow smirked licking his lips with a blue tongue. "nice ta meet ya…Freya-chan… so what do I gotta do? Prank call Kisuke? Hmm easy enough" the hollow let a crazy giggle escape and I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. The hollow took the phone already dialed and ringing.

"Hello urahara shop, Uruhara speaking" kisuke answered with the generic greeting. "Kisuke…" the hollow didn't disguise his voice at all and he heard the blonde on the other line gasp. "What time is it kisuke?" the hollow asked him and everyone in the room exchanged confused faces. I, on the other hand, knew exactly what the hollow was planning and I laughed quietly mouthing the answer in question and Shiro nodded "what…? Shiro what are you doing? What happened to ichigo?" the blonde ex soul reaper asked sternly. "Don't worry bout king…but if you don't answer my question you might have to worry…" Shiro laughed again. "Ummm lets see it's …ummm" Kisuke was nervous because he didn't have a clock in the house that said the right time. There was a long silence when suddenly his voice came over the phone speaker… "ummm adventure time?" Shiro blinked a few times and my jaw dropped open. "get yer ass over to kurosaki's house" the hollow stated bluntly before hanging up. "The old man got it right…" the hollow mumbled and I laughed uncontrollably rolling on the floor. There was a knocking on the door and ichigo stood up to get it. "he's here already?" I asked but no one answered me. I looked around and noticed all the soul reapers, even orihime, had put some distance between them and Shiro except me. I didn't see what was so terrible about him…at least not yet, so why make that assumption now? "Yer the only one aint scared of me girl…?" he asked me and I shrugged. "I don't see what is so terrible about you just yet so why do I make the assumptions now?" I repeated my thought out loud and he smirked. "I like you girl…" he laughed and I smiled playfully. "Good you dot have a choice" I laughed and he frowned eyeing me carefully. "Alright Kisuke is here so lets add him to the party we have an uneven number of boys and girls so he gets his own flavor" ichigo stated and held up more blow pops. Ichigo whispered to Shiro and Kisuke before he put the new flavors into the basket.

"Alright, let's keep playing!" Orihime cheered.

Half hour later….

Everyone had accepted the dares and truths given to them without picking a candy so Shiro decided to kick it up a notch. "Freya-chan…" he called to me and I looked up at him from my spot sprawled on the couch. "hm?" I mumbled losing myself in those beautiful eyes…. "Truth or dare?" he asked. I was too bored to say truth… "Dare". "I dare you to pick a candy form the basket!" he stated and my eyes went wide. "Eh? Can he do that?" I asked the group who shrugged. "It wasn't said that he couldn't" Renji pointed out. "Yeah, and honestly we should have thought of that earlier…" Rangiku complimented Shiro who smirked proudly and I groaned. "Fine, fine…" I covered my eyes and picked a Lolli pop…

I opened my eyes to see the flavor….

I didn't actually make a story for kisuke's flavor so he's not in this sorry!

Okay so each chapter is a flavor Freya could pick from the basket. Each flavor has either: Toshiro, Shuuhei, Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, or Shiro. Choose the one you like the most yourself and see who you get! Try and guess who has what flavor! Its fun! Enjoi!


	2. Watermelon

Watermellon:

I opened the wrapper to the blow pop and was greeted by a light pink color. "watermelon?" I scrunched my nose up at the flavor. Honestly I didn't really like watermelon, I liked the fruit but for some reason the candy flavor just didn't taste good. "Shuuhei! Freya got your flavor!" orihime called and I stared wide-eyed at the dark haired man with face tattoos. I had a huge crush on Shuuhei! He was kind of cold and came off as a bit unfriendly but when you got to know him and he opened up to you he was a sweet heart, funny, and very kind. Not to mention insanely hot…

We made it to the top of the stairs and I was shoved into the dark guest room. Shuuhei followed quickly after me, and the door was slammed shut orihime locking us in from the outside. I heard him fumble around the dark for a light and ran into the bedside table and the wall a few times mumbling a few curses along the way. I couldn't help but laugh a little making him huff in annoyance. "what?" he asked irritated and I just shrugged even though he probably couldn't see it. "just funny…but you should've known that they would fix it so that there were no lights in the room…" I pointed out and I heard the bed creak as Shuuhei fall on top of it. or maybe he tripped again…

"So you don't like watermelon?" he asked and I fumbled my own way through the dark room towards the bed and took a seat at the edge of it too. "I do like watermelon just not lollipop or candy watermelon flavored…" I explained and shuuhei hummed understanding me. "Hey Shuuhei?" I turned to where I guessed he was. "Yeah?" he called and my eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness. He was staring right at me so I guess his eyes adjusted faster than mine. "why do you have 69 on your cheek?" I heard the soul reaper snort in annoyance and I realized he probably was asked this a lot. "My inspiration in soul society had it tattooed on his chest…but I know what you probably are thinking it means and it's not that…" he explained and I blushed, embarrassed at my original idea as to what it meant. "S-sorry, you must get asked that a lot…" I stuttered out and Shuuhei chuckled. "Nah it's fine…though from what I've heard…" The sound of shuffling around on the bed came from next to me then out of nowhere he was talking against my ear. " I heard it's your favorite position…" his tone was low and husky making my breath hitch and my face burn hot. "And where did you hear that from?" I asked the soul reaper, not revealing that he was dead on and trying to find out who told him and make sure they were dead! "Why does it matter? So is it true" He asked me quietly and once again directly in my ear. I could feel the smirk on his lips and I realized he was toying with me. "Why does it matter to you whether or not it's true…?" I asked him finding his eyes and we sat there staring at each other for what felt like hours until he finally spoke up. "Freya…" Shuuhei's voice gave me goose bumps as his breath ghosted over my neck. "If you could have chosen any other flavor lollipop what would you have wanted?" I looked deep into his eyes and I could see traces of sadness within the coal black orbs. "Watermelon"

Confusion was written all over the boys face and I barely suppressed a giggle. "But I thought you said you didn't like watermelon lollipops…"

"Yes but if I chose a different flavor I wouldn't have gotten you…" I admitted and my world froze for approximately two seconds before it went into slow motion. Shuuhei cupped my cheek and pulled me in for a long and sweet kiss. His lips were softer than I ever imagined as I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing my self closer to the soul reaper as I possibly could. Just then the door slammed open and before we could pull away, the click from a camera echoed in the hall followed by Orihime's squealing.


	3. Green Apple

Green Apple: this is fluffy!

I opened my eyes and unwrapped the lollipop to see the bright green color underneath. "Sour green apple?" I called and a snowy haired captain huffed. "Toshiro and Freya get on up!" Orihime announced and I did as orihime told. She locked the captain and I in the dark room and I felt around for the bed. I heard Toshiro curse at the light not working. "Calm down Toshiro"

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you people do that!" the boy yelled and I flinched a bit. "Why? Why do you hate being called by your first name? I'm not a soul reaper…I'm not a subordinate so I'm your friend and friends call each other by their first names…right?" I questioned the not so young kid who I still couldn't see because my eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark. He was silent and I frowned. "Or am I not your friend…Captain Hitsugaya?" I retorted bitterly. We had known each other ever since he came to the world of the living and I always made time to stop and see him. But just like his Zanpaktou's nature he was cold as ever and never let people in too deep and it made me kind of upset that he didn't trust me enough.

"I consider you my friend but it's always formal with you!"

It was so dark that I felt like I was talking to myself because I couldn't see anything. "You come to the world of the living to protect it from hollows…you protect those dear to you as well…" I continued but felt my throat tighten and tears build in my eyes. "Protecting the world from hollows is your duty as a captain and nothing more…but to protect Momo or Rangiku and your squad is something more right?" I curled into my habitual position with my knees drawn towards my chin, hands resting on the caps. "What am I to you? Do humans not count as people dear to you? Are they just apart of your duty and nothing more?" My voice quivered and I was border lining anger and sadness. "I want to be dear to you Toshiro Hitsugaya, like you are dear to me!" I felt the first tear start rolling down my cheek when suddenly a soft thumb came and brushed it away. "Anyone who is a friend of Ichigo's has first priority over any other duty I have…you are no different…" Toshiro's voice was close to my ear and I felt his slim arm pull my head to his shoulder. "I'm sorry for making you upset Freya…please don't cry" his voice was soft and gentle. "I don't let people call me by my first name because I just feel like it's degrading and people think lower of me. Before I became a soul reaper people treated me like a monster because of Hyorinmaru being inside me and never used my last name only my first because they liked my grandmother but not her demon grandson…" he spilled out more than I ever dreamed of hearing. "…But you know that when I have to call you captain…I feel like you think lower of me and I know in strength you out match me any day! Still I…"

"I didn't think of it like that before Freya…I'm sorry…please forgive me…" he whispered and held me tighter. I cried into his shoulder before eventually falling asleep to his nimble finger stroking through my hair and listening to his steady heartbeat. I was still leaning on Toshiro's shoulder when Orihime came in and snapped a picture of us. "Aww so cute! Orihime cooed and the snow haired boy shushed her. "Get a close up on her face, it's even cuter"

_Click_

This one was a bit short and fluffy. If you were disappointed then try another Lollipop flavor but I think this one was fitting for the flavor! A bit sour in the beginning but as you get to the piece of bum at the center it becomes sweet! ^_^


	4. Orange

Orange:

I opened my eyes to see an orange colored lollipop under the white blow pop wrapper and I held it up. "Who's orange?" I asked nervously. Renji stood up with a smirk. "Wonderful! I get alone time with Freya!" renji winked and I blushed heavily. Orihime suddenly pushed me forward towards the stairs. Once renji and I were inside the bedroom orihime slammed the door and I heard a click form the lock. Trapped like rats.

It was dark so I tried to turn on the light but it didn't work. And I couldn't find a lamp anywhere. I sighed and I heard renji sit on a nearby bed but I couldn't see anything. "Renji?" I called holding my hands out in front of me still trying to adjust to the darkness. "Hm?" I heard him call form in front of me. "I cant see anything where are you…" I walked forward and my knees hit the edge of something and I fell forward. A face was planted right into the valley between my C cup breasts and I landed on top of renji. "Oh…there you are..." I stated dumbly and I heard him chuckle sending chills over my skin. He pushed me up my by waist and leaned up. "You are too cute…" he whispered and I blushed hard. "This doesn't leave this room got it?" I asked him and he nodded. "That's fine with me" I guess we both were the type that liked being single…makes time like these less complicated. "Lets hurry we don't know when they will barge in" renji whispered and ran his hand over my ass before kissing my lips roughly. I groaned into the kiss deepening it by wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned us both back and straddled his hips still kissing, tasting and feeling all over. Renji flipped us over though and bought my knees to the edge of the bed. I blushed because I was wearing a skirt closing my legs up shyly. Renji leaned over me on the bed and kissed his way down my neck sucking on my pulse point I let out a soft moan. "My, my you better be a bit quieter or you might draw a crowd to the door…" renji teased ghosting a hand up my side until is cupped the out side of my breast. He gave it a gently squeeze and I let out a sigh of pleasure. "If you're gunna tease me do it quicker!" I growled and the red head let out a chuckle. "…Too cute" he teased again and lifted my striped sweater shirt up to reveal I only had a fiery red and black lace bra on underneath. "Wow wearing a sweater with nothing under it a bit risqué of you…" renji teased more before giving my pulse point a good suck. I arched my back in pleasure only to hear and feel him unsnap the back of my bra. The clothing was pushed up and two rough hands were both squeezing me slow and soft. I let out mewls and grunts of pleasure and wanted more. I went to pull Renji's head down for a kiss when suddenly he let go and I sat up to see what he was doing. I felt a rush of cooler air under my skirt, which was pushed up, and I saw renji smirking with my black lace booty shorts twirling around his finger. "Suck" He handed me the orange candy and stuck it into my mouth. I felt my tongue salivate around the tart candy and I began to suck on it. Renji moved the candy in a suggestive manner and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly he pulled it out and brought it back down to where he was kneeling. "What are you…." I didn't get to finish my question when suddenly a slippery object was thrust into my pussy and I gasped loud. "Ooooh shit…" I hissed as renji moved the lollipop inside me slow and steady. "You like that huh?" renji asked me in a husky tone I looked at him eyes hazy with lust. "Oh god renji yes!" I moaned as quietly as possible. "More! Renji please…I need more…" I begged and renji let out a soft chuckle. "My, my so demanding…let's see if you can handle this…" he leaned his face towards my pussy and gave it a long slow lick. I nearly screamed in pleasure as I arched by back clear off the mattress. The sensation was mind blowing and made my toes curl tight. Renji blew cool air over my hot wet core making me shiver. I let out a whimper of pleasure as he continued to suck on my clit harder and harder. "Oh god renji mmmh! 'gunna come!" I whined softly and I heard him grunt. His free hand came up and grasped one of my tits again pinching at my nipple and squeezing roughly. "Nnnngh! Oh yes Renji!" I panted over and over. I felt the hot coil in my stomach ready to burst and I let out a mix between a moan and a squeak before my body shuddered violently as I came. Renji lapped up the juices and pulled the lollipop out making me groan in satisfaction. I panted completely out of breath from the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. "You seem quite satisfied" he smiled at me pulling my bra back over my chest and helping me back into my panties. I smiled at him after snapping my bra back into place and pulled my shirt down. I gave him a long kiss opening our mouths at the same time and I tasted myself along with the tang of the orange lollipop all over Renji's tongue. We pulled away and Renji then began mumbling a count down. "3…2…1…"

Suddenly the door burst open and I camera flashed followed by a groan. "Awww they weren't doing anything!" Orihime whined. Renji and I stared at the ginger haired girl. I giggled at the girl and Renji stood up from kneeling by the bed.

"It's not like we did anything worth taking a picture of, right Freya-chan?" Renji asked me with a smirk before popping the orange lollipop into his mouth.

Hehehe…hope you liked this one! I suck at writing stuff like this so don't hate me!

If you liked it then say so! ^_^


	5. Strawberry

Strawberry: obvious who it is…

I uncovered my eyes to unwrap the blow pop wrapper. "Strawberry…." I already figured out who it was before he stood up. Orihime seemed to hesitate in her enthusiasm "alright, Ichigo and Freya head up the stairs and into the guest room!" she put on a super fake smile and I felt kind of bad. She pushed us in the door and locked it behind us. I groped around for the light and when I found it the damn thing wouldn't turn on! "Damn they did this on purpose!" I whined and Ichigo chuckled. "What you laughing at?" I yelled making the substitute soul reaper laugh more. "Sorry it's just…" Ichigo found his way towards me in the dark. I felt uneasy about this and backed away until I hit the wall next to the door. "Your are just so cute when you get like that…" He whispered close to my ear making me shiver.

"I-ichigo…" I stuttered out feeling my legs start to quiver just by the close proximity, damn was I weak! "Freya…I have been meaning to tell you this for a while…" the strawberry blonde boy spoke softly and my breath hitched. "I really like you"

The words echoed in my head like bells of heaven ringing. "I…I like you too Ichigo!" I admitted and leaned forward to claim his lips quickly as if any moment he would be stolen away by the call of my alarm clock at 6:45 AM. His lips were soft and warm and I sighed happily against them wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist as he opened my mouth with his tongue. Our tongues mingled slowly mapping out each other. Ichigo broke our kiss leaving us both short of breath and he held up the strawberry lollipop to my lips. "open" he ordered and I let him put the candy in my mouth. Beckoning me to the bed I let him pull me close as he sat down making me straddle his waist. Then those warm lips were trailing across my jaw and down my neck making me sigh. Large strong hands caressing my sides as I rested my own arms around his neck. Ichigo reached my lower neck and began to suck and nibble on the skin there and I shuddered in pleasure. "So sensitive I see" he teased and I sighed again. "s-shut up…." I grunted hearing Ichigo chuckle quietly before trailing his fingertips under my sweater. "No shirt underneath?" he asked and I nodded. "I thought it could pass as a shirt with a hood and I didn't have anything to match it yet, I just got it today…" I admitted and Ichigo just hummed lifting the long-sleeved shirt over my C cup mounds I blushed as he took in the red push up bra with tiny yellow polka dots and green lace. "You really do like strawberries don't you…" he asked me with a smirk and I blushed but I replied cutely kissing his cheek. "I like _this _strawberry better…" Ichigo chuckled before unsnapping the back of my bra. The elastic around my torso slackened and two rough warm hands came up and cupped both breasts thumbs padding over the nipples softly. I let out a squeak of pleasure and I pulled Ichigo closer to kiss him. I pushed the lollipop stick sideways with my tongue so our lips connected. Moments later I let my hand wander lower and fumbled with his belt. Ichigo helped me unfasten in and I did the rest of unbuttoning and unzipping Ichigo's jeans. I could feel that he was already hard and I pulled the lollipop out from my mouth and put it on the table where the wrapper was. When our lips reunited I slipped my hand down into Ichigo's boxers and grasped the impressive length inside it. I felt his breathing hitch and instantly the kiss was deepened. Our kisses became more passionate as I stroked Ichigo and his own hands were all over my breasts speazing pinching and caressing... It was hard focusing on the kiss and on the task at hand (pun intended very much so), so I broke the kiss and began sucking on the skin below his ear under his jaw. Ichigo's moan was probably the hottest thing I've ever heard and it made me moan in response. "I never pegged you as vocal Ichigo" I teased squeezing harder and stroking his length faster. Ichigo began to breath a bit heavily and suddenly a hand pulled me up to eye level. I was kneeling on the bed straddling the strawberry blonde's hips as I pumped his member. I saw Ichigo lick his lips as he gazed at my female assets. I had no time to register what he was doing until I felt a wet appendage caress my nipple and I almost let out a loud yelp that was surely going to catch the other's attention downstairs. "shh…careful don't let them hear you" Ichigo mumbled against the skin of my breast making me shudder. I felt my panties getting wet under my skirt as Ichigo continued his tongue assault on my breasts and it was getting difficult to stay focused. "nngh Ichigo…" I whispered letting out a soft moan squirming in place trying to alleviate the aching feeling in between my own legs that was screaming for attention. "Freya…" Ichigo whispered blissfully as he thread his fingers into my hair. The sensation of his hands on my scalp only made my moan louder and it even surprised Ichigo. "w-what did I do?" he asked me suddenly and I took a moment to regain my senses. "my scalp…is very sensitive it feels…really good when you did that…" I explained in a breathy tone trying to stay focused on my words and on what I was talking about…

"shit….Freya get up…they heard you downstairs!" Ichigo suddenly alerted me and I re-hooked my bra and fixed my shirt. Right as Ichigo finished fastening his belt I shoved the lollipop in his mouth earning a surprised grunt from the bright haired boy. Just then the door slammed open and I moaned in a pouty tone. "Ichigo! I wanted it!" I fell to my knees and pouted trying to wink without orihime noticing. It worked because Ichigo smirked. "Sorry but I cant pass up one of these ever" he chuckled at my childish pleading. Orihime giggled at us form the door and snapped a picture of us anyways. We made our way back to the stairs when Ichigo pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "Wanna 'help me with some school work' once everyone leaves?" he asked me in a husky tone suggesting he wanted help with something other than his math "problems" I just nodded silently waiting for the shiver to subside and sat back down on the couch to continue the game.


	6. Cherry

Cherry:

I opened the wrapper and gave the red candy a lick. "cherry" I said and looked over the group. Byakuya stood up straight and in a calm swift manner climbed the stairs and entered the guest room. Orihime and I hastily made our way up and she still recited the rules. "Have fun Byakuya!" Orihime teased and I was confused as to why she was teasing him and not me…. The door was closed and the room was covered in darkness. I reached for a light but they didn't work. "Hm, they really thought this over didn't they?" I asked the stoic prince of cherry blossoms and I heard him hum in agreement. "So what do you want to do for who knows how long?" My eyes had adjusted long before and I could see the white hair ornament on Byakuya's head shining in the darkness. Byakuya still seemed unaware of where exactly I was. Maybe his eyes weren't adjusted completely... Still I decided to grope around so that he wasn't suspicious of me wanting to land on top of him on purpose. Yeah I know it's weird but I've had a thing for the uptight captain Kuchiki for a while now…he is handsome calm and polite and very strong, protective…'

"Oof!" I fell forward and onto the captain's shoulder. I felt his hands steady me and I turned red from the position. I actually had spaced out so it made it look like an accident because it _was_! I'm a genius. "Are you alright?" he asked not moving me from where he held me. "Umm yeah…" my face was radiating heat and I think he could feel it too. "Are you sure? Your heart is beating really fast in your chest…" he pointed out and I nearly died. "Oh well I…umm" damn busted…

"Are you nervous Freya…?" his voice almost held a bit of amusement in it and made me blush even more. "…Are you going to answer my question?" his arms wrapped around my waist keeping me from weaseling my way out. "Uhh…"

"Do…I make you nervous Freya…?" Byakuya was just toying with me now…he knew how I felt at this point! "…Maybe" I still tried avoiding an answer but at this point both of our eyes were adjusted and I know that my blush was like a beacon giving away my feelings in an instant. "Hm that's not a good enough answer" he mumbled close to my neck and I suppressed a shiver but my legs were getting tired and wouldn't stop shaking. "I know…"

"why wont you answer my question? Are you embarrassed _Freya_?"

God he shouldn't be allowed to say my name like that! I couldn't help the shiver this time. "Are you sure you are okay? You're shivering but your face is bright red…Are you sick?" He pulled me closer till I felt his nose brush my jaw. "N-no… I'm not…" I stuttered but Byakuya cut me off. "You are such a bad liar _Freya…_" he whispered into my ear brushing those soft pink lips against the lobe. My legs gave out sending us both backwards onto the bed. He still didn't let my waist go and my face landed into his long black hair over his shoulder. I breathed in deep and almost sighed at the smell. Sakura blossoms so predictable…

"Freya…?" he called to me but I was in too much of a daze to bother answering. It wasn't until I could feel his heartbeat as well. It was racing like mine maybe even faster. "Byakuya…?" I called back and his hand came up to my hair and began to run his fingers through it. "Wait! Don't do that!" I called out but it was too late, the feel of his fingers brushing my hair and scalp were too much for me to handle. "Byakuyaaaaaahh!" I moaned out in such a sensual voice that I almost thought it didn't come from me! It didn't help that it practically echoed in the room. "What was that about?" Byakuya asked, obviously affected by my sudden burst. "Scalp…s-sensitive…feels…really…g-good…" I admitted in a breathless voice. Byakuya stayed still and silent. Only the sound and feel of our hearts racing at an unhealthy pace echoed between us. "You like it when I do that?" Byakuya's voice was different than before it had a new silkiness to it that I swear should be illegal because it was so sexy. "Y-yeah" I admitted feeling my face burn so hot I swear steam would be coming off it! The Soul reaper then leaned his lips against my ear and I couldn't help but whimper at the sensation. "Well…I like it when you say my name like that _Freya_" his hand dove into my hair and I gasped loud. The way his soft fingertips stroked my scalp, combing through my hair was almost unbearable. "why so silent all of a sudden?…don't be embarrassed Freya…" Byakuya whispered again and I let loose another breathy moan. "That's more like it…" he chuckled softly and pressed his lips against my jaw. I picked my head up from his shoulder and looked the captain in the eye. His eyes were darker and hazy a blush dusted over his cheeks pink like cherry blossoms. So fitting for him…

I felt his fingers snag on a knot in my hair and caused him to tug a bit hard. A jolt of electricity surged through me and I moaned out desperately closing my eyes tight. "ngh! Byakuya!" I felt his breathing hitch in his chest as I called his name again like he wanted me to. I tried to bury my face far into his shoulder hoping I could muffle the sounds incase everyone downstairs heard me. "Freya…look at me" Byakuya called from beside me and I slowly peeked out from his shirt. His other hand came up and pushed my head towards him. Our lips were barely brushing when he spoke again. "Say my name again Freya…I dare you…" he said in a threatening manner. But under that tone was pure heated lust. I looked him in the eyes until I felt like my brain was on fire. "by…ak…u.._ya.._" I put emphasis on every syllable of his name and with a quiet growl he pulled my head close and our lips smashed together. His hands left my hair and settled on my waist again. My own hands rested on his shoulders. Our kiss didn't stay simple for long. Once our lips parted he invaded my mouth with his tongue. Our tongues slid and bumped against one another in a hot, wet battle for dominance, which he won. We parted for air just moments later and even the great Kuchiki Byakuya was short of breath.

"I said your name…" I stated and looked him in the eyes again. "Am I…in trouble?" I asked playfully. We had only been in here 10 minutes, barely have done anything…And I am totally exhausted. I lay my head down to rest on his chest when I heard the soul reaper chuckle again. I looked back up at the man only to find the kindest of smiles I've ever seen on Byakuya's face in my time knowing him. It made him even more handsome, and kind looking then before and I couldn't help but lean in to kiss him again. "You know, you should smile like that more often…" I pointed out resting my head on his chest again snuggling closer. I felt Byakuya's arms wrap tighter around my waist and plant a soft peck on my head. "Only for you Freya, Only for you…"

Orihime busted the door down and snapped a picture while I was still lying on top of the captain. Renji stood behind the orange haired princess and began making a fuss, teasing his captain. Byakuya just sighed and ignored the red head's words as well as my protests as he decided to carry me bridal style back to the group downstairs.


	7. Blue Raspberry

Blue Raspberry:

I unwrapped the white paper form the candy and smiled bright. "YESS! Blue Raspberry" I loved the flavor, not just because of the taste but I love it when it turned my tongue blue! "Well, well looks like I get some time with you cutie" the strange voice had me turning around coming face to face with Ichigo's hollow. I blinked a couple times only to smirk wide imitating the guy's grin. "Umm alright then Freya and shiro you two can go up" orihime gave me a concerned look flicking every once and a while to shiro. Ichigo grabbed shiro's shoulder and pulled him aside to talk in private. As I got to the top of the stairs I turned to the busty ginger. "Why does everyone hate shiro? Is he really that bad?" I asked and the girl nodded sadly. "he goes out fo control whenever Ichigo is fighting and when that happens the hollow wont stop…he goes on a killing spree almost…he's evil…." Orihime trembled in fear and I tilted my head. "hollows are evil but this hollow…seems to be part of Zangetsu doesn't he? So he's part of Ichigo…" I reasoned with the girl who looked at me with shocked eyes. "everyone has darkness inside them…I think that shiro just has the ability to manipulate his power to express that darkness…" I saw Ichigo at the bottom of the stairs hodlign Shiro by the collar of his shirt but they were tlakign to quietly that I couldn't hear anything he was saying. "But Ichigo is too strong to let Shiro take control so easily…you know that better than I do Orihime so you shouldn't let Shiro bother you" I reassured the girl who finally let a smile curve over the frown from before. "you're right Freya…thank you…"

"alright let's get this started ladies first…" Shiro bowed offering the door with his hand and I smiled at orihime who shut the door after Shiro stepped in as well. Once the door shut I heard orihime hesitate in locking it. once her foot steps died away I unwrapped the lollipop and shoved it into my mouth humming in blis at the taste. "you like Raspberry huh…" his voice called form across the room ad I turned to face him. I was a bit startled when I saw the way his eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room. "yup…It's also fun cuz of how it turns your tongue blue form the dye in it" I added and Shiro chuckled outloud. "you like my tongue then?" I smirked around the stick and walked over to the hollow. Because of his white skin and hair I could make him out in the darkness easily. "I think it's pretty damn awesome actually…never saw anyone with a blue tongue…." I admitted leaning close to see shiro stick his tongue out tapping the end of the lollipop stick. I had been sucking on I for long enough and I pulled the candy out and stuck my won tongue out to show him. Sure enough it was dark blue int eh center of my tongue and shiro chuckled. "what does Raspberry taste like?" I nearly fell over at the question. "you chose it but never had it?" I asked him with a dumbfound expression. "I'm usually locked up in Ichigo's head I don't get out much like this so no…" he stated bluntly and I stared into his golden orbs. "really?" I asked him softly. "yeah but at least now that I'm out I get some time with such a cute girl like you who doesn't judge me by what I am…" I could hear the bitterness in his words and without thinking leaned up and pushed my mouth over his. Shiro immediately took the lead with a low growl. Parting my lips our blue tongues clashed together in a hot wrestling match meawhiel his hand roamed my body eliciting soft whimpers and sighed when he found a sensitive spot. we parted for air and I gapsed softly. "what was that for?" he asked me with a silky tone that sent shivers wracking my spine. "The way you were talking had such bitterness so I thought I would give you something sweet" I teased. The Hollow chuckled and for a few seconds I felt like I was airborne, only when my back hit the bed did I realize that I was and Shiro had thrown us on to the bed. He straddled my hips supporting his upper body with one arm as his other ran fingertips down my whoel front. Starting at the collar bone strigh tover my torso brushing down my stomach all the way to my skirt edge. "you are so hot…" he breathed down my neck making my heart breat faster. "hm look who's talking…" I replied in my own seductive tone making the golden eyed boy humm in apprectiation. He began nipping at the skin below my ear making me sigh in pleasure and run my own hands down shiro's shoulders. I splayed my fingers out sliding under his soul reaper uniform feeling the sculpted chest beneath my palms as shiro kissed farther down my neck and past my collar bone licking my skin with his lithe blue tongue. I felt his hand come back up tunneling under my shirt and stright under my bra too! I gasped out loud, the sensation of shiro's soft hand caressing me like that was too good for words. "hmmm you like that?" he teased my nipple and I whimpered in pleasure gasping and sighing as he did the same to my other nipple as well. "ngh…shiro…" I sighed in bliss feeling my pantie dampen with arousal. Shiro had stopped what he was doing and stared at me, lust swimming in his golden eyes so exotic and beautiful. "wet already?" he purred moving his body from above me to the side. Taking in my form widening his smirk at my dumbfound expression. "I can smell it…I have sharper senses than humans that's all…" he chuckled before grabbing the hem of my skirt and slowly pulling it up to reveal my soaked panties. "you smell delicious…mind if I have a taste?" he purred and I could only let out a moan but that was permission enough. Shiro crawled between my legs keeping eye contact the whole time he pulled my panties down my legs and let them hang on my one ankle. Grabbignmy knees shiro parted my legs to get a got view making me blush bright red. "look's amazing…and damn your soaked all because of me?" he asked playfully but before I could answer I felt a slender finger run down the center of my woman hood making me shudder. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you…did I do this to you?" he asked again. "y-yes you did…" I breathed out. Shiro chuckled blowing cool air against my thighs as he kissed and sucked the skin making me whimper. "That's more like it…I like it when you're loud Freya…" Shiro's voice was the sexiest and most strange at the same time I loved it but the way he said my name was amazing. Suddenly something hot and wet invaded the lips of my core trailing up and past my little bundle of nerves had me arching my back, mouth wide open in a silent moan. Shiro took this time to unsnap my bra divng a hand under the fabric and pinch one of my nipples rather roughly. But hoenslty that's hwo I liked it. "oh shiro…!" I moaned out his name making him growl like an animal. "you like that?" he asked in that dirty tone again. "yeah.." I answerd. "what exactly do you like? This?" he asked pinching my nipple again earning a whimper form my lips again. "or this…" I felt his tongue lick across my womanhood again and I shivered violently groaning in pure ecstasy. SHiro giggled maniacly at the response. "I honeslty like the second response so I'll go with that" shiro then bent his head down and wasted no more time. He licked and sucked all over my clit making my toes curl to the point of pins and needles. Somewhere along ht eline I had grabbed a pillow to muffle the moans I was making. "your pussy tastes so good…I wonder why Ichigo hasn't made a move on you yet…" Shiro teased against my heated flesh before thursting his tongue deep inside my folds making me groan his name. "shiro…i-i…" I stuttered out breathlessly but he stopped to look at me. I was near the breaking point and the way shiro was staring at me had me reaching for his belt. "I. Need. You. Now!" I growled out with more ferocity than I ever thought I had in me. Shiro growled in my ear making me lay back again. "I don't think that's a wise idea right now…king and the others could come up here any minute now…" Shiro kissed my neck over and over while his fingers still toyed with my opening. "But if you say my name a few times I might change my mind…" That blue tongue found it's way to my ear and traced the shell of it. "S-shiro…!" I moaned quietly into his neck as he continued to trace my slick flesh. "Again…" his voice was husky with lust again and I moaned more desperately. "S-shiro…Ngh! Shirooo…" I felt Shiro shift his weight and the sound of clothes being shuffled caught my attention. "Shiro I need you now…please!" I moaned kissing his shoulder with an open mouth making the boy shudder in pleasure. Grabbing my thighs with both hands Shiro leaned in close. "you are too cute and too sexy to say no to…" with that Shiro lifted my hips and with one thrust sheathed his whole length inside me. I gasped at the sensation of being filled so suddenly, but the pain just made me moan more. "Damn you are so tight…You like the pain don't you Freya?" he asked and I moaned my response. Shiro wasted no time and pulled himself almost completely out before slamming back in to the hilt. "agh!" I moaned out loud biting Shiro's shoulder to muffle my cries. "Freya..." Shiro Panted out as he picked up the pace, making me moan more and more. He hit my g-spot full speed and I didn't suppress the howl of pleasure that came belting out. "AHHH Shiro! Yes!" at this point I was too set on cuming and no one would get in the way!

The door flew open followed by Orihime screaming. "Shiro! What did I tell you?" Ichigo shouted at his hollow, who merely stared at his king while still thrusting into my tight heat. "get off her Shiro!…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SHUT THE DOOR ICHIGO!" I screamed with fury that had everyone in the hall watching Shiro and I go at it. Ichigo stared in shock as I shamelessly let out another wild moan as Shiro hit my G-spot again. "ugh! Harder Shiro! Ah! WHAT THA FUCK SHUT THA FUCKIN' DOOR!" I screamed again and this time Kisuke began shooing everyone back downstairs. The blonde man looked back at us with a playful smirk before shutting the door. A minute later I felt the tight coil in my belly ready to snap and I screamed to the world my climax. "FUCK YEAH! SHIRO!" my body convulsed with my orgasm and I felt Shiro thrust harder into me grunting as my walls suddenly clamped down harder on him. "Mmm _Freya…_" he growled loud before his hot seed spilled inside me. I felt his member pulse inside me before he pulled it out making me moan between my gasps for breath. I lay there staring up at Shiro who watched me bath in my post orgasmic stupor. "You know what I just realized?" Shiro called to me and I eyed him waiting for the answer. With a smirk Shiro pulled the lollipop form off the dress and I stared at it. I could've used this right?" He slowly licked the candy with that lithe blue tongue and I sat with smiling at him. Catching my breath again I leaned in close to kiss the hollow passionately on the lips again. Shiro brought a hand around to the back of my head and fisted my hair. I let out a gasp feeling pleasure course through my veins again. "Hm? What's this?" Shiro looked at me with amusement. "I have a sensitive scalp…" I admitted. "Hmm so tempting to do you all over again…you are just so cute when you moan…" He whispered pulling my hair again in turn pulling another moan from my lips at the sensation. "But let's save that for next time, okay? My little Freya?"

My favorite flavor and one of my most favorite characters!

Uryu: Your spelling need work…

Me: Shuddap you weren't even in this fanficiton , what are you doing here?

Uryu: I came to tell the readers (if you have any…)

Me: Oi! I heard that!

Uryu: I came to tell the readers to forgive Kiwi Pirate of any spelling or grammar errors!

Me: Why…you…. grrrrrr!  
>Uryu: I'm out! *runs for dear life!<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
